


A Zauberbiest's Touch

by CaptainHookness (GhostOpera)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: And grumpy, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, He needs cuddles, Kissing, M/M, Nick is hurt, Sean Woges, neck biting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOpera/pseuds/CaptainHookness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nick had recovered from his attack by the Cracher-Mortel, he's pretty grumpy since he can't do much with a broken collarbone and a broken wrist. Sean comes by after sending him home and plans to take care of him. What boss wouldn't do that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down Time

Nick groaned as he plopped down in the uncomfortable work chair he had had for so long. He knew it really _was_ time to get rid of the thing, but he just couldn't do it, even if it wasn't easy on any part of his body, especially now that he had a broken collarbone  _and_ broken wrist. It had been only a week since he was attacked by the Cracher-Mortel. The attack had really taken a toll on him, considering even his closest friends had to try and punch him out or _something._ Nick's left eye was swollen shut nearly and his jaw had a huge black and blue bruise on it. He looked like he was hit by a bus.

 

"Nick," called Captain Renard as he stepped out of his office, "I need to see you."

 

"Been great working with you," laughed Hank, trying to lighten Nick's mood. He looked over at Sergeant Wu when Nick got up without so much of a smile.

 

As Nick entered the Captain's office, Sean looked at Nick's horribly bruised face. The bruise  _he_ had put there. Of course he didn't have much of a choice; Nick had the mind of a zombie and was charging towards him and his only instinct was to woge and punch the zombified detective square in the jaw with Zauberbiest strength. It was enough to catch Nick off guard and get the antidote into his system. Sean smiled weakly at Nick and gestured for him to sit. "I'm sorry about that nasty bruise, Burkhardt."

 

Nick shook his head and ran his non-injured hand through his hair, "Well you had to do what you had to do. I doubt you wanted to be killed by your own detective."

 

 _My detective_ thought Sean. He chuckled softly, "Nick, I only brought you in here to make sure you are holding up alright and tell you that you are in the clear, you're not a suspect in the man from the bar's murder. Everything should be getting back to normal soon enough. Once you're healed, anyway."

 

Nick nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor, "I suppose that's nice to know" he murmured, not noticing Sean get up until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

Nick, go home. You're tired and grumpy. That's no way to work." He hated seeing his Grimm like this. Sean squeezed Nick's shoulder, earning a small whimper from his lips, "Sorry."

 

"No, no, it's fine," replied the Grimm. He stood up and smiled at Renard, "I suppose I should go back to work.."

 

"No, you're going home," Sean interrupted, "You need the down-time. You look like you were hit by a car." He helped Nick up and smiled, "I'll call you later and check up on you."

 

Nick finally managed to crack a smile at his Captain, a blush dusting his cheeks. He turned and headed out the door to his desk.

 

"So are you fired yet?" Hank laughed, taking notice to the small blush on Nick's face.

 

"No, I'm just going home. The Captain wants me to go home and rest, so I am. I'll see you guys later." Nick sighed as he grabbed his coat and keys, his eyes refusing to make contact with Hank's or Wu's, "Bye, guys. Call me if we have a case."

 

 

Once Nick had arrived home, he threw his things down on the floor and immediately headed to the couch, too tired to make it up to his bedroom. "Fuck" he grumbled, laying his head down on the back of the couch. This was going to be a long night.

 

Sean's mind lingered even more once Nick had left. Was it a good idea to leave him alone? Should he have gone with him? It was no lie that Renard had some pretty deep feelings for the Grimm; he had tried to long to lie to himself about his feelings, trying to dismiss them as nothing but curiosity. HE tried to not make them so obvious to the other detectives. nothing was working, everything seemed to be falling down around him and he wanted his Grimm by his side. He leant back in his chair and soon found himself in deep thought..Mainly asking himself the same four question over and over again. Should he check up on Nick? Should he tell Nick about his feelings? What would happen between him and Nick is the air was cleared? Would Nick quit? After a few more minutes of debating with himself, he stood up and threw on his coat, finally deciding to leave and see Nick.

 

It had only been a whole forty minutes since Nick had been home. It's not like he could do a lot with a broken collarbone that hurt like a motherfucker and a fucked up wrist. Juliette was staying with Monroe and Rosalee, Hank didn't like bothering Nick when he was in a pissy mood. Everything and everyone was being ripped away from him, and there wasn't shit he could do about it. Nick was partially torn from his thoughts when there was a knock at the door - it was probably just someone trying to sell something, which Nick couldn't be bothered with. It was only when he heard the sound of a key in the lock did Nick become fully aware of his surroundings. "Juliette?" he called as the door opened. He reached for his gun and pointed it towards the entrance to the living room, his hand lowering when Sean came around the corder. "Captain" he breathed, "What are you doing here?"

 

"I was concerned" answered Renard, his gaze going soft when it landed on the Detective.

 

"You're sweet," Nick said sarcastically, "But I'm alright, just really tired, as you can imagine. I haven't slept in three days, and when I actually  _am_ tired, I'm either in too much pain to sleep or I just can't." He sighed and leant back against the couch. "You are more than welcome to stay. I'd love the company. Come sit."

 

Sean pulled off his coat and set on the back of a chair before sitting down on the couch with Nick, "Again, I'm really sorry about that bruise. It looks horrible. Do you want me to get you some ice for it?" He moved a bit closer to Nick, taking in a small breath. "Really, don't hesitate to ask me to get you anything." Sean ran a hand through his hair, watching Nick unload his gun. Should he tell Nick how he felt?

 

Nick finished unloading his gun and put it down on the table, along with his badge. "I can go make us coffee if you would like that."

 

"No, please, let me make it," Sean smiled at Nick as he stood up, "But I'm making you decaf, you need to sleep sometime today."

 

"Fine," Nick grumbled, eyeing Sean as he was walking into the kitchen. He blushed again but only faintly; he loved having his Captain here looking after him, it made him feel worth something. He stood up and made his way into the kitchen, grinning like mad when he saw Sean leaning against the counter. "Do you even drink coffee?" asked Nick as he dared to move any closer to his Captain. He smiled up at the taller man and frowned, as if telling Renard to answer.

 

"Sometimes" Sean mumbled as he looked down at Nick, bringing a hand up to cup his bruised jaw, "That looks awful, please let me get you some ice." When Nick's blue eyes grew even bigger, he couldn't help but smile even wider. All of that innocence that stayed in his eyes, even after everything he'd seen and done in the last four years... It made Sean's heart flutter. Before he could stop himself, or realise what was happening, he was already leaning in and connecting their lips.

 

Nick squeaked in surprise when Sean's lips were tightly pressed against his, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away or return the kiss. He was frozen. His heart rate sped up and he soon was able to melt into Sean's kiss, "Sean," he whined against the other's lips, pressing his body closer and then pulling away for a breath, "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Shh, we're not talking about that right now," cooed Renard, pulling Nick back in for another kiss. "I wish you didn't have a broken collarbone," he laughed.

 

"Yeah, me too." Nick smiled, closing the small gap between their lips.


	2. Maybe, Just Maybe.

Captain Renard now had nick curled up against him, sleeping soundly. Sean had just given him some pain killers so he could sleep without turning wrong and fucking his collarbone even more. He ran his fingers through Nick's soft, jet black hair and grinned;  his Grimm looked so peaceful, so innocent. He smiled and readjusted himself when Nick began to squirm and make soft noises of discomfort. He looked down at his Grimm and sighed. There was no way in hell that he and Nick could have a relationship; they were too different. One of them would screw something up... And that someone was most likely to be Sean. Sean knew Nick had been through a lot four or five year, and he was bound to do or say something that would spark a big fight.

 

He sighed sadly, watching as Nick slept soundly, the locks of hair falling down in his face. Captain Renard absolutely adored his Grimm, and he wouldn't let anyone hurt him. If anyone even looked at him the wrong way, it would spark an almost uncontrollable rage inside of him. Now, Sean knew Nick had his own life; going out on dates, hooking up with other guys.. But whenever Nick would ask to get off early for a date, Sean almost wanted to deny him. He didn't like the thought of Nick with any other guys or women. It truly infuriated him. What if they denied him pleasure in bed? What if those men treated him wrong? That was something that Renard would never do. He wanted to worship the body that was Nick Burkhardt's. He wanted to kiss every square inch of him.  He wanted to  _taste_ him. Maybe one day they could leave Portland and live abroad. He wanted nothing more. Sean smiled at the thought and made a metal note to ask Nick about it later. Just the thought of him laying in bed with Nick, naked, nibbling on Nick's ear, teeth gentle, yet sharp and ready to cut should Nick reject him. That was what love was, right? Or was it just pure obsession?

 

Sean was ripped from his thoughts when Nick began to shift around, "Nick?" he cooed, pushing the hair out of the Grimm's face.

 

"Captain?" Nick grunted, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "Why are you in my house? What are you doing?" It took him a minute to realise what had happened just an hour prior to this very moment, a goofy grin spreading across his face, "Right." He stretched out and wrapped his arms around Sean's waist, "You look exhausted."

 

"I could say the same for you," Sean replied, helping Nick sit up, adjusting the pillows behind his back to make him feel a little more comfortable, "Do you want anything?"

 

"No, but thanks." Nick rubbed his eyes again and sighed, "I'm feeling a lot better, though. My ribs aren't hurting as bad, but I think you should stay. You know, incase I start to feel bad again. You can give me a little one on one agian."

 

Laughing, Sean leant close to his Grimm and brought their lips together, "Like that?"

 

Nick nodded slowly, eyes fluttering shut as he grabbed Renard's tie and pulled him in for another kiss. He held Sean close, eyes wide after he pulled away, "Take me.."

 

Sean tensed for a moment, "Nick, you're hurt. I shouldn't do that. I tend to get a little rough when I'm... Aroused.." He could feel a blush dancing across his face, "I don't want to hurt you even more right now. I want to wait, considering we just confessed our undying love for each other."

 

Nick couldn't help but laugh, "I wouldn't call it 'undying'" He grinned, wrapping his arms around his Captain's shoulders.

 

"Nick," Renard said quietly, "If I were to move back to Austria, would you come with me?"

 

"Are you thinking of moving back?" Nick asked, a bit of worry in his voice, "Please don't." He pulled Sean even closer, his eyes falling shut as he connected their lips. The Grimm whined against Sean's mouth and gripped onto his shirt as if the Zauberbiest would disappear.

 

"Nick," Sean whispered after he pulled away, "It is just a thought right now. I didn't say I was, but if I  _were_ to, would you come with me?"

 

Nick shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, my life is in Portland. But then again, it would be nice to start over somewhere else. Doesn't your family hate you though?"

 

"I didn't say I was moving near my family. Considering they aren't too crazy about you either," Sean laughed and pulled Nick into his arms, "I would keep you safe."

 

Nick closed his eyes and squirmed around to get more comfortable, "Maybe. Just maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, look at that, another chapter. Sorry it took so long, I'm just a little lost as to where to go with this. But here's a little something for you guys.


	3. Just A Hand

~Day Three~

 

"Hey Sean!" Nick shouted from the bathroom, "Can you.. Can you give me a hand with my clothes?"

 

"Be right there," Sean shouted back from the kitchen, setting the coffee maker before heading upstairs and into Nick's bathroom, "I'm still surprised you were able to shower by yourself."

 

Nick rolled his eyes and turned around, a light blush dancing across his face as he saw his Captain with a half opened shirt and an untied tie around his neck, "I hope you plan on going to work like that," he teased, handing Sean his shirt, "I'd really appreciate it if you helped me put this on.."

 

"Of course I will," Sean hummed, putting Nick's shirt over one shoulder and then the injured one, hoping not to hurt his collarbone too much, "Please let me know if I hurt you." He helped Nick out of his sling and slowly putting his arm through his shirt, "I don't know why you insist on changing shirts every day. Just wear one T-shirt and then put on a button up over that one." After helping Nick into the shirt, he helped him back into his sling, humming quietly the whole time, "So how do we want to approach this?"

 

"Approach what?" asked Nick as he turned around and smiled up at his Captain, buttoning up his shirt and grinning.

 

"This.. Relationship. We can't.. Tell anyone if we decide to go through with it. We could both get fired or demoted. It goes against everything. Plus, if my family got word that I was going out with a Grimm? I can only imagine what kind of hell would break loose against us both." Sean rested his forehead against Nick's forehead and took a shaky breath; the thought of Nick getting hurt, or even killed, because of him truly upset him.

 

"Honestly..." Nick breathed, pushing Sean away gently, "I'm.. I'm not sure. Sometimes I think about us running off and living together somewhere else, and other times I think about you only doing this because I'm healing.. And when I'm done you won't want to be this intimate with me anymore. And I don't want to keep getting hurt just to keep you." He looked up at Sean and cupped his face, slowly leaning in and connecting their lips, his hand lacing in the short hair. As much as he wanted to tell everyone about his relatonship with his Captain.. His Zauberbiest - he knew he would not only get Sean fired, but ruin his reputation. He couldn't do that. He could tell Monroe and Rosalee, of course, they were his best friends, and didn't have any connection inside the force other than Hank and Wu. The Grimm pulled away from the kiss and ran his fingers over Sean's chest, trying to find a way to tell him that he loved him. Without much more thought, he shoved Renard against the wall, pressing their lips together in a kiss, uninjured gripping his Captain's hip.

 

Sean huffed when his back hit the wall and his eyes fell shut when Nick pushed him into a hard kiss. He couldn't help but push his tongue into the other's mouth and let his hands roam the Grimm's body, trying to keep himself under control. He didn't want to push Nick into sex so quickly, especially when he was still injured - but fuck, he could finally taste Nick, something he had longed to do for so long. Before he could even try and grip Nick and hold his head in place, he was pulling away. Sean looked at the detective in confusion, admiring the swollen lips and flushed skin of the other.

 

"I need to see it.. See you. The real you.." Nick growled, his breathing heavy as he looked up at Sean's face, "I want nothing more than for you to woge and handle me like you would prey.. I need you to hurt me, Sean. Please.."

 

Sean hesitated for a moment, trying to keep himself calm, but the minute Nick said please, he was coming undone. With a deep growl and a turn of his head, he was woged and shoving Nick against the sink and pushing a bruising kiss against his lips. He easily lifted Nick up onto the sink and opened his legs, settling between them, "Is this what you want, Grimm? Do you want me to take you with no mercy?"

 

Nick nodded, tipping his head back as the Zauberbiest bit down on it and licked over the bruising skin, "Please.. Take me.. Hurt me.." He reached behind himself, trying to grip onto the wall or mirror as he let his love assault his skin. With Sean between his legs and nipping at his skin while fully woged made Nick incredibly hard - his jeans were all too tight and he needed release.

 

Sean immediately wrapped his hand around Nick's throat, squeezing just enough to cut off air supply, but not enough to bruise. He growled and pressed a kiss to Nick's parted lips, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. When Nick winced, he pulled away and let the other man breathe and retracted, a smirk on his face, "Unfortunately, I don't have the heart to hurt you any more right now."

 

Nick moved forward, still sitting on the sink, his lips still parted and his breathing still heavy, "You can't do this to me now.. You've got me hard and dazed. You can't turn back on me now, I'm too fired up to-" He was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing - it was Hank. He eased off the sink and took a breath before answering the phone, "Burkhardt.." He looked over at Sean as Hank talked, watching the way his muscles moved as he tied his eye and buttoned his shirt. He sighed and hung up the phone, awkwardly adjusting himself in his pants, "We're needed for an interrogation."

 

"I'll drive," Sean replied, swatting Nick on the ass as they walked out to the car.

 

 

 

 

As they arrived at the precinct, Nick walked in with Renard, keeping his head down as he was still trying to will away the erection he had. Nick saw Hank at his desk and urged Renard over with him, "Where's the suspect?" Nick asked softly, frowning at the way Hank looked at him.

 

"The first interrogation room. Captain, could you go ahead? I have to talk to Nick really fast. We'll be in there shortly." Hank watched the Captain as he nodded and disappeared into the interrogation room before turning to Nick, his eyebrow raised, "So, is there anything you want to tell me?" he hummed, "About you and the Captain?"

 

Nick's heart skipped a beat for a second before he frowned and shifted on his feet, "What are you talking about?" he questioned, trying to shrug it off.

 

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about you walking in with Renard and not arguing and butting heads like you usually do. Plus the hickey on your neck, and the fact that you have a little problem in your pants that someone hasn't taken care of." Hank crossed his arms and looked Nick over, the same smirk growing even wider, "Well?"

 

Nick shook his head, "I'm not.. Why would you even think I had something going on with Renard? I don't want to be fired. Or killed for that matter. As you can see, I'm bruised pretty much everywhere, so it's probably part of one on my chest. And I've also got a broken collarbone, so I can't take care of anything right now." He huffed and turned on his heels, making his way back to the interrogation room, still feeling Hank's eyes on him. And he just _knew_ that smirk hadn't left his face at all. Not even faded a little.

 

"Well congrats, Nick!" Hank yelled, followed by a hefty laugh.

 

Nick only flipped him off and kept walking, taking a minute to recollect himself before entering the interrogation room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it me. I'm back from the dead with yet another update for another fic I haven't updated in a year.


End file.
